Forbidden Fruit
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: Because forbidden fruit or not, Kendall Knight is the sweetest thing James has ever tasted. Kames.


James frowns as his gaze shifts from the pretty pictures flashing on the television to his blonde friend sitting next to him on the couch. He can see the bags under Kendall's eyes, the depressed frown pulling at his lips. Sighing, James shuts the T.V. off and turns to Kendall. "What's wrong?"

Kendall doesn't move his eyes from the black screen, just shakes his head a little bit, not bothering to fix his hair when the wisps of blonde hair fall into his bottle green eyes. For once, James doesn't comment on it.

"…It's Jo," Kendall finally admits.

_Of course it is._

She's beautiful, that Jo Taylor. With her warm brown eyes, silky smooth and pale skin, the slightest downturn pulling down her plump lips, cascading blonde locks, and a cute button nose, there's no doubt she's completely beautiful. Even with his finely trained eye, he can't find any faults.

She's smart, too, and honestly, she's a good friend; nice, positive, never judgmental and when James wants to make a risky fashion choice, she always agrees to try whatever new accessory it is at least once.

But James doesn't like her.

Really, it might even be true to say he _hates _her.

Because he has the one thing he doesn't, the one thing he wants more than anything else.

She has Kendall Knight.

Even millions of miles away, half-way around the world, somewhere in New Zealand, filming whatever new mediocre show or movie or whatever else the hell she claims is acting, she has everything he wants.

"I just can't take it," the blonde continues, running a distraught hand through his rat's nest of a hairdo, further messing it up. "I miss her, James. I never thought I'd feel so lost without her here."

James wraps a comforting arm around Kendall's shoulders. "It's okay, man," he consoles even though he can tell it's not the best words of comfort ever, because he's not sure what else to say. He offers a small smile and reminds him, "You can find someone better than Jo, someone who won't, well, yeah…"

That's not the best thing to say, either, so James just gives up on words and wraps his other arm around Kendall's broad frame and squeezes tight. Then he tightens his hold even more, so Kendall is snugly cradled into his chest, like a newborn baby.

And like a newborn baby, Kendall buries his face into James' grey t-shirt and lets a few tears out. It kind of sounds like he's trying to say something, but it's hard for James to make out. All he can figure out is "I-I-I-I—" which resembles choking more than actual sentences. "—I just need—"

Suddenly, Kendall stops, looks up at James with wide eyes. Before James can even say anything, Kendall has surged forward, efficiently killing any words James could have possibly been trying to say. When Kendall swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, James pulls away, holding the blonde at arm's length.

"Kendall!" It's clear the singer's kind of, pretty much freaking out. "Wh-what are you doing? Why—"

He gets cut off with another kiss. "I just need _you_," Kendall answers, pausing only to press another kiss to James' frozen lips. "Let me love you, James." Then he uses those lips for more kisses to the skin of James' cheeks, his chin, down to his neck, across the expense of his clothed shoulders.

James doesn't remind the green-eyed boy of Jo, doesn't reason with him, because this is what he's been waiting for, what he's wanted for since he was thirteen and had his first wet dream. This is his chance to have Kendall.

And he's damn well going to take it.

"Okay…" he whispers, this time initiating the kiss. He digs his fingers into the tangle of golden tresses sitting on Kendall's head, taking a firm hold of the hair and grounding Kendall's face to his, Kendall's lips glued to his.

Kendall pulls just inches away from the singer, giving him the biggest smile he's seen from the boy in days, framed by those now pink, kiss-swollen lips and the two little dimples in his cheeks. "I love you," he breaths, going back in for more.

One of the blonde's hands dips in between their hot bodies, fingering the hem of James' shirt, pushing it higher and higher. James barely even notices what with Kendall mumbling against his lips continuously.

"I love you, James, I love you."

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes flutter open and James finds he's in his own bed with nothing covering everything God gave him but the thin sheets. His eyebrows furrow when he realizes Kendall's not in bed with him and he almost gets up to look around, but then he hears the blonde's voice.<p>

"No, Jo, please," he hears Kendall mutter, "You've been gone for so long and I was lonely, so _lonely_ and sad. I—it was a mistake."

_Just a mistake._

"I love you, Jo. You're the only one for me. I don't care if I have to wait _ten _years! I just need you," Kendall continues, voice rising with feeling occasionally. "Jo, you have my heart…" The voice fades to silence as Kendall leaves the room, the door swinging to a soft bang behind him.

James snuggles back into the bed, closing his eyes tightly, trying to block out the whole world. He knows there are so many things he should've done. He should've held on to his pride, should've never let Kendall lie (even if out of all the lies he's heard in his sixteen years of life, I love you is his favorite).

But out of all the things he should do, he doesn't regret anything. He can't regret the night he had Kendall Knight all to himself, the night he got to call the blonde his. Can't regret finally getting a taste of that delicious forbidden fruit.

James would do it all over again.

Because forbidden fruit or not, Kendall Knight is the sweetest thing he's ever tasted. Even with the bitter aftertaste it's leaving in his heart, mouth, and soul.

* * *

><p>This was based off the promo for Big Time Break Up and very loosely off the song "More Like Her" by Miranda Lambert, because, well, I'm very excited for BTBreak Up. We might be rid of Jo forever! :D …But something tells me, we won't be. Darn…<p> 


End file.
